Nove
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Cyborg (member of::Number #N::9) | homeworld = | born = Summer 0069 (activated) Officially: born::0062StrikerS Sound Stage X Guide Book lists her "registered age" as 16 at the time of Mariage Incident (0078). | relatives = Other Numbers Nakajima family (adopted) | affiliations = Jail Scaglietti (StrikerS) member of::TSAB, member of::N2R (SSX) member of::Nakajima Gym (ViVid ch.86+) | occupation = Front Line Aggressor (StrikerS) Championship Coach (ViVid) Gym Owner (ViVid ch.86+) | magic_system = magic system::Special (IS) | magic_rank = rank::AAA (body augmentation rank) | magic_color = magic color::Yellow | device = Jet Edge Gun Knuckle | name_ja = ノーヴェ・ナカジマ | name_romaji = Nōve Nakajima | first = | voices = }} is a female Combat Cyborg first introduced in . Name Nove is named after the Italian for "nine". After the adoption by the Nakajimas, her name is officially changed to Nove Nakajima. Personality In , Nove initially thinks of herself as an instrument of war and believes defeat is unacceptable. As a result of being put under Cinque's care right after her completion, Nove developed great love and care towards the eye-patched Number. She cannot oppose Cinque or Sein due to their natural kindness towards the younger Numbers and usually acts in a banter fashion towards her other "sisters". In , Nove is a bit more shy, especially when she is referred to as the striker/combat of Vivio Takamachi and others. She is more responsible and caring when like this and usually helps others when needed. Origin Nove's design was apparently based on the Type Zero prototype Subaru Nakajima, in addition the clone of Quint Nakajima's DNA. Therefore, she and Subaru show many similarities: both are brash close-combat fighters, both use a combination of a rollerblades-like and a glove-like equipment, Nove's Air Liner is similar to Subaru's Wing Road, and they effectively have the same voice (due to voicing both of them). After her adoption by the Nakajimas, Quint is seen as Nove's mother like the case(s) of Subaru and Ginga Nakajima. In StrikerS Nove is still a fairly recently born Number by the time of StrikerS. She is an offensive-type fighter with a combat style that focuses in high-speed movement and kicking attacks. A bad-mouthed, constantly upset character among the Numbers, she is the one who possesses the greatest combat potential when it comes to ground-based engagements. Nove participates in the attack on the Ground Forces and Riot Force 6 headquarters, attacking the four forwards in the process. The forwards manage to escape after knocking Nove down by using Teana Lanster's Fake Silhouette to confuse her as to which route they are taking. She is one of the Numbers who capture Ginga but when Subaru attacks, Nove is thrown against the wall by the force of Subaru's kick, damaging her arm. Nove retreats along with Wendi while Cinque holds Subaru off. Nove is angered by the damage Subaru caused to Cinque, and Teana's illusions preventing her from helping Cinque earlier, and swears revenge on the two of them. In the final battle, she, Wendi, and Deed attack Teana. Teana manages to knock out Wendi and Deed, and forces Nove to surrender, telling her that even if she was created to be a weapon, she can still live as a human. Nove eventually becomes close friends with Teana, crediting her as the one who inspired her to seek redemption. In Sound Stage X By the time of appears in::Sound Stage X, she is already adopted by the Nakajimas along with Cinque, Wendi, and Dieci. She goes to help out at the Marine Garden fire, it being her first actual mission with the rescue squad. She becomes angry after Subaru reaches the surface with Ixpellia, heavily wounded, saying that she should not have made her worry. For an unspecified reason, she has difficulty accepting the fact that she's Subaru's younger sister. In ViVid In appears in::ViVid, she occasionally trains with Vivio Takamachi in uses::Strike Arts, although she does not think of herself as Vivio's teacher, as she is still learning them herself. Heidi E. S. Ingvalt (aka Einhard Stratos) approaches her, asking her for information about Vivio and Ixpellia, and Nove refuses to tell her anything. Heidi challenges Nove to a duel and wins, but is badly injured in the process, and Nove manages to place a tracker on her. Nove calls Subaru for assistance, and the two are brought to Subaru's apartment. After hearing about Einhard's desire to prove her strength, Nove goes with her to the police station to claim mutual responsibility for their fight. While waiting to be released, Nove speaks with Einhard, learning about her past, and arranges for her to meet Vivio. Nove brings Vivio and Einhard together, becoming annoyed that many of her siblings came when she had only asked for Cinque to come. After Einhard defeats Vivio, Nove arranges for a rematch, and tells Vivio about Einhard's past while jogging with her. In chapter 8, Nove, along with Subaru, is invited to the trip to Carnaaji with Nanoha, Vivio, and her friends. Nove insists that it is not meant for relaxation, but Dieci notes that since Nove has training and a part-time job, it is fine for her to take time off. She is the one who takes Einhard into coming along with them by mentioning the benefits of training, prompting Dieci to comment on how she, like Subaru, can be pushy when she wants something. On Carnaaji, she watches over Vivio, Rio, Corona, Lutecia, and especially Einhard as they swim in a lake. It is later revealed that although it was Subaru who taught Vivio the basic self-defense, it was Nove who turned her into a martial artist and a exceptional swimmer in order to correct her bad habits. Rio and Corona joined them a little later. It is additionally revealed in chapter 10 that Nove often trains with Subaru's rescue team. In the team battle on the second training day, Nove takes a Front Attacker position of the Red Team alongside Einhard, opposing Subaru and Vivio, respectively. She fights one-on-one with Subaru for most of the engagement, and reminds her that she should not be giving Einhard advice not to engage Nanoha, since she's on the other team. After the battle between Einhard and Nanoha ends, Nove attempts to attack Vivio and Lutecia, but Vivio and Subaru attack her. Vivio defeats Nove after Subaru shields her from Teana's Starlight Breaker. After the mock battles of the day, Nove relaxes with Subaru and Teana in the hot springs, and notices that Einhard is fighting to strengthen herself. She wonders if she would have to officially become Vivio, Rio and Corona's "master", as they prepare for the DSAA Inter-Middle tournament. She notes that Einhard is finding her path in life, prompting Subaru to note that she, too, is trying to find her calling. In , it is revealed that Nove cannot civilly participate in tournaments nor become an athlete due to her physique (as a Combat Cyborg). Therefore she hopes to help the "children", i.e. her younger friends, to reach their dreams on the playing fields. In ViVid Strike! Continuing her passion to train junior striker candidates, Nove is now the gym owner of Nakajima Gym, as well as a coach/trainer for Striker Championship and Synthetic Magic Battle Championship.[http://vivid-strike.com/character/character09.html ViVid Strike! character profile]. She also has a longer hairstyle than in ViVid. In Force Nove only makes minor appearances in . She first appears in in Thoma Avenir's flashback of his time with the Nakajima family. Later after Thoma is rescued by Special Duty Section 6, she also comes to see him. Alternate continuities Portable Nove only makes a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma and Lily in . Brave Duel Nove Nakajima, similar to her initial appearance in the primary continuity, is Genya Nakajima and Quint Nakajima's 5th daughter, 5 years old. She is also a fans of Brave Duel game, along with her cousins and sister, Wendi Nakajima, joining the Brave Duel with using a special eyepatch create by their uncle, Jail Scaglietti to making there become a Adult Mode, and challenging and their friend. Powers [[image:BJ_Nove.png|thumb|Nove in Barrier Jacket in ViVid]] By the time of ViVid, in addition to her abilities as a Combat Cyborg detailed below, Nove also practises Strike Arts and has obtained instructor qualification. Through coaching Einhard, Nove also knows some basics of Kaiser Arts. It is presumed that Nove starts practising magic since the rehab or since joining the Bureau, in order to avoid leaking the identity of Combat Cyborg. However, it is yet to have canonical source regarding her magic system. Belkan Triangles have been formerly shown when she casts Air Liner in the TV version of ViVid anime, but they are changed back to IS Templates in the BD edition, indicating she still relies on the Combat Cyborg energy by the time of ViVid. Nevertheless, she has learned to use her energy for lightning effect (or to cast lightning-based spells in case of magic), as seen in Stun Shot, probably Lightning Bind, as well as the effect during the setup of Jet Edge. Combat Cyborg Abilities * Equipment: Inherent Equipment::Gun Knuckle, Inherent Equipment::Jet Edge * Aerial Capacities: Limited * Inherent Skill: Inherent Skill::Break Liner Barrier Jacket Nove is seen with a Barrier Jacket after joining the Bureau, e.g. in Sound Stage X and ViVid. It appears to be a kind of standard Ground Force model without much personalisation. Spells Gallery References Category:Characters